Izzy
Izzy Connelly, labeled The Psycho Hose-Beast, was one of the original 22 contestants, and one of the two winners of Total Drama Comeback, along with Bridgette. Profile Izzy has been described by those who know her as a "wingnut," a "psycho hosebeast," and "some kind of crazy." For as long as she can remember, she's been a big fan of "the witching hour." Her parents once awoke at midnight to find year year old Izzy shaking the bars of her crib and howling at the full moon. They soothed her back to sleep with her favourite lullabies - horror movie soundtracks; the only music that relaxes her. Being around Izzy is like being on a roller coaster - one that hasn't been inspected for safety. Some of her favorite pastimes include impersonating her parents friends, burning things and making up stuff that scares the crap out of people. There's no rhyme or reason to what Izzy does. For instance, a guy from her school remembers when Izzy stalked him for a whole week because she had a major crush on him. He also remembers how a week later she changed her mind and threw him in a sewer. When Izzy heard about the Total Drama Island auditions, she camped outside a producer's front door for three weeks until he agreed to cast her on the show. She now has a restraining order against her and she can't come within two miles of his house. Izzy is willing to do whatever it takes to survive eight weeks of camp and is definitely one to watch. She'll definitely make the highlight reel!﻿ Coverage Izzy made her entrance into Total Drama Comeback by leaping through Cody﻿'s raised arms and landing in Owen's. When Chris asked if the RCMP were still looking for her, she responded that they'll have a hard time looking for her. Right from the start of the new season, Izzy suspected that one of the contestants was a jellybean smuggler (how she came up to this conclusion is unknown), and thus, started to search through her fellow campers' stuff and spying on the, which made many people to be very annoyed at her. She tried to befiriend Ezekiel, but things went awry between them when the redhead accidentally hit the prairie boy in the butt with an arrow, which prompted Ezekiel to run away from her whenever she was around. This, combined with many other campers thinking that she was extremely annoying due to her jellybean sumuggler investigation, made her to think that nobody liked her. However, Cody snapped her out of her short-lived depression with some kind words. After they were placed in the same team during the third challenge, Izzy befriended Katie, and the BFFFL even told her that she had a crush on certain boy. After Izzy had inspected every contestant and removed them from her "suspect list", Izzy found herself trapped in a locked room, and a (not so) mysterious voice, who gave her some jellybeans. The redhead then came to the conclusion that Chris was the jellybean smuggler. However, Chris was just doing this to mess with her head, and the real jellybean smuggler appeared shortly afterwards, threatening to kill Ezekiel. Izzy, however, managed to escape from the locked room, gave the smuggler a beating and saved Ezekiel, which kissed her in gratitude. The RCMP decided to drop all the charges against Izzy for her capture of the jellybean smuggler. Izzy continued competing, and to be with her friends. She eventually won along with Bridgette the final challenge and 10'000$. Love Interests Izzy has been romantically involved with Owen, and linked to the following: Ezekiel, DJ, Alfred, and Mandy. Owen became her boyfriend during TDI, on a fast and rocky start. They continued to date throughout all of TDC, spending time together as Owen was intern. In TDB, his lack of manners and dangerous cowardice put Izzy over her normally high limit, and she broke up with him. They are still friends, but Owen is upset about the break-up and keeps trying to win her back to no avail yet. Izzy was assigned to be DJ's date in the prom challenge of TDI. However, to put it bluntly, she scares him. A lot. Though they aren't romantic in any way and DJ usually avoids her, she isn't mean towards him and was rather comforting when he was voted off in TDC. Being a fellow daredevil and gonzo, Alfred became a great partner-in-crime to Izzy during challenges and fun times around them. The two made out several times and understood each other, so much so that Izzy has encouraged Alfred to court her friend Mandy. Izzy's "romance" with Mandy consists mostly of her making out with her once to show off Yuri Fan Service to the fans, and their friendship formed since the beginning of TDB. This is mostly a joke derived from Mandy's bad luck in making people think she is a lesbian, and Izzy's wild attitude (she has kissed a girl before, Beth). Ezekiel is the major tease in the love life of Izzy. She was always fond of him, but scared him when she accidentally shot him in the butt with an arrow in TDC's wild race challenge. For several challenges to follow, Ezekiel was terrified of her, which hurt her but she withheld very well. Her redemption came when she saved him from a sadistic serial killer, and earned her a big kiss as a reward. Since then, they've been friends, with humorous teases like Ezekiel accidentally grabbing her breasts when she's struggling, and Izzy glomping him when she's excited. Currently, she is supportive of Ezekiel's romance with Heather, and keeps her distance slightly as a sign of respect to Heather. Izzy is currently single, and, as she puts it, on the hunt. She would have gone for Alfred, but he has his expectations set on someone else. Izzy is best friends with her, and would not want to mess this up. VR Challenges So far, Izzy has survived only Giant Monster VR. She has died or been possessed in all the others. Owen, in his terror, pushed her towards zombies in the Zombie VR, resulting in her death (and their break-up). She was captured in Count Dracula brainwashed her in the Vampire VR, which counted as a virtual death. Izzy held off the endless stream of alien monsters in the Alien VR, but eventually went down fighting. In the Super VR, after attacking many heroes, she eventually squared off against Rodney and was defeated. Trivia *Izzy's suspicions of a jellybean smuggler in TDC was a running joke that no one took seriously. She turned out to be right. *Izzy is also one of the main characters of TDC, along with Ezekiel. "Izzy is the Humor, and Ezekiel is the Drama." *Izzy has kissed the following: Owen, DJ, Beth, Ezekiel, Mandy, Alfred, Sakaki, Arthur, Geoff, Xander, Lindsay, and Valerie. She has also groped Eva in an attempt at higher viewers. She has kissed the most people so far. *Izzy is a Yaoi-Obsessed Fan Girl. She desires a Noah/Cody moment, and has been heavily disappointed when both times it was denied. Seeing Tyler and Ezekiel kiss gave her an arousal nosebleed and she fainted. *Her phobia for flying has been only slightly conquered, in that she needs to either be the pilot, or be stuffed in a large suitcase with someone else. *Though she has not interacted romantically with them, Izzy has shown attraction or interest in Arthur, Anita, Cody, and Eva. *It is rumored that Izzy is bisexual, with her kissing, groping, and interest in both boys and girls; however, she seems to enjoy being with a boy more so. *Izzy has become the second girl to accidentally (well, sort of) flash her breasts at another contestant. *Izzy is on Team Eva in the Anita-Cody-Eva love triangle. *Several songs, real and made-up, have been sung by Izzy throughout the series. *Izzy is one of the first female winners of TD. Gallery Mandy.png|Mandy's one of Izzy's best friends Ezekiel.png|Ezekiel, one of Izzy's best friends Izzy prom challenge TDC by elephantburch.jpg|Izzy's prom dress Related Pages *Izzy and Ezekiel *Izzy and Mandy *Izzy and Owen Category:Characters Category:contestants Category:Total Drama Veterans